Exorcising Innocence
by NightshadeTwiningTheRosary
Summary: 150 years previous, a demonic Ciel wanted to play hide and seek - Now, Sebastian must find him and reawaken the power his master locked away. Reborn in the modern world, Ciel worries when a sexy new teacher seems to know him better than himself -SxC Yaoi-
1. Prologue

**A/N: Helloooooo people! Third fanfic of my existance, yay!** **Just thought I'd give something different a go for once. This is my first BB/K fanfic, so please R&R!  
><strong>

**Warnings: (Possible)OOC-ness, future yaoi/yuri content, ****AU and any OC's** **that pop up along the way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **BB/K or any of it's characters, all sole rights go to Yana Toboso for her magnificent work. I also do not own Emilie Autumn or the lyrics used in this fic -all rights are to her. My only claim is to this plot and any OCs used.**

* * *

><p><em><em>"And I demand<br>You put my heart back in my hand  
>And wipe it clean<br>From the mess you made of me  
>And I require<br>You make me free from this desire  
>And when you leave, I'd better be the innocent<br>I used to be"__

__-"I Want My Innocence Back", Emilie Autumn  
><em>_

__**Prologue**  
><em>_

_1906_

_Vatican City, Italy_

_Ciel  
><em>

A dark smile curled Ciel's lips as he ran his tongue over his fingers, licking them clean where they were slick with dark blood, staining his pale skin crimson. The air was full of sharp crackling sounds and the destructive groans of brick and mortar tumbling towards the ground, loosing their grip and landing in a blazing heap below. Everything was bright, dyed with amber and gold where flames licked and destroyed, tearing everything down. Screams of terror and pain echoed everywhere, ringing in the ears of the demons that watched on, bemused. Perched on the edge of the building opposite, one leg crossed over another, Ciel watched the humans scurrying away with a longing and lustful hunger. That last meal simply hadn't been enough. No where near enough.

"Sebastian, I thought I ordered you to find me a soul that would be satisfying. This was pathetic, meagre even. Tasteless wretch."

Sebastian gave a mocking smile, chuckling. He shrugged playfully. "This is the best I could find. What a greedy master you are, _danna-sama_."

Ciel tsked, giving his butler a glare, his gaze sharply turning back to the building. His magenta eyes, serpentine and menacing, narrowed. In his chest his heart gave a heated stutter, the image of that dark smile burning into the boy's mind. Ciel felt his lungs expand, filling them with the fiery, smoky scent of the man beside him. The flames that they had started were beginning to recede, dwindling to tiny flickers compared with the raging flares that had captivated their audience. How dull. That meant that the time had finally come and now Ciel would have to set his plan into motion. Stealing a final glance at Sebastian under his lashes -a motion which he knew the butler saw and always used as an excuse for sarcasm- the younger demon took him in from head to toe, feeling his lips twitch at nothing in particular.

"Find something you like?" He asked, reaching out to skim his finger over Ciel's cheekbones. The teen slapped his hand away, fighting the heat that was blooming all over, the skin tingling where pale fingers had traced him. He stood up abruptly, altering his expression into one of arrogant annoyance.

"You touch me too easily." Ciel stated, "Stop saying such perverted things."

Sebastian smirked darkly, his scarlet eyes fixated on the only prey that had managed to get away from him in all the centuries he had lived. Ciel felt as if he were being stared at right into the depth of his soul when Sebastian looked at him that way, that his misgivings and the cruel intentions he had would unravel of their own accord, spilling all his secrets into the air. He didn't like it. Inhaling deeply, he flicked his head back and stared at the clouded sky.

"I'm bored." He started, his voice calm and even, as strict and unyielding as it always was. The teen was unsurprised by the butler's lack of reaction, prompting the man once more with; "I want to play a game."

Sebastian tilted his head curiously, sighing. "But, my lord, all of your pawns appear have run away. What do you hope to achieve by tormenting the dirt?"

As expected, Ciel had received the kind of response that was usual. The setting had been purposefully arranged so that no human should be around, giving him an reason to do something other than cause them havoc. Stupid humans -sometimes they could be so blind and dense.

"I want to play hide and seek." The younger demon demanded. His butler's eyes widened, but they were full of amusement.

"Hide and seek, master? Aren't you a little old to be playing such a childish game?" -Ciel gave him a glare, a most adamant and irritated one before the latter sighed.- "I suppose I am to play the seeker then? But, I wonder… what shall I receive if I find you this time? You know I never fail at this game."

_You never fail me at any game_, Ciel added silently, his lips quirking up in challenge. "Is finding me not reward enough?" He asked, "You will find me because that is my wish -I have no need to bargain with you. Now, turn around and count to a hundred. Hurry, children can be very demanding about their games."

The other demon's eyes narrowed for a moment, a flicker of something in them the teen couldn't understand, but it was quickly brushed aside and the butler did as asked, closing his crimson eyes with a large grin on his lips. Clasping his hands behind his back, Ciel strolled backwards feeling a bubble of dark and amused giggles in his throat. He fought to contain himself as he walked right off the edge of the building and plummeted to the street six floors below, slicing through gravity. Wind whistled past his sensitive demon ears, his blue-black locks fanning up until he instinctively forced his body to slow in it's descent mid-air, a few feet above his target, the balls of his feet touching down gently. He didn't need to glance back to see if the butler was still counting because he knew that the demon would not dare defy him, so he continued walking, taking a sharp turn down an unmarked street and disappearing in a flurry of black, blue and deep purple butterflies.

Reappearing once more, Ciel was in a room that held no light, nor life, just an endless span of darkness all around him. Lifting his lashes, the blackness suddenly sparked to life, the ground under his feet shaking. Lavender light burst forth from a tiny crack, grinding through the earth. It ploughed it's way in the motions of what appeared to be a circle, huge and startling. Waves of power rippled from the one whom controlled this energy, watching with a smirk when the final details began to etch themselves in. Before him, a giant pentagram was inscribed into the floor with solid walls reaching to unknown heights. It was like looking through running water, trying to see through the outer circle - a circle that consequently it's master walked into without hesitation, rings of magic erupting from under his feet with every step, cracking the ground. Ciel's hair sought to reach new lengths, whipping out above his head when he passed over the border and positioned himself in the centre. His eyes -one the colour of blood and the other a deep lilac, an exact replica of the symbol under him burning into his iris- flashed and pulsed, fluxing to a whole new level, erupting the child into a fit of eccentric laughter. He liked this feeling, the feeling of limitless power at his fingertips, running through his veins. It brought him to new depths and allowed him so much more.

_You say you shall never fail me, Sebastian. You imbecile of a demon -do you really think I would let you win again? I grow tired of losing, there is no possible way I can be defeated this easily. I shall show you the true meaning of hiding._

Another terrifying chuckle escaped his lips.

_No, you shall not find me this time, I shouldn't think. Not for many, many years to come._

The boy snapped his fingers, his body twitching from the spasms of amusement that claimed him. His hands shook vigorously as he slipped the blue diamond ring from it and took it in his palm, levitating the tiny object a few feet above his skin. It was seized by a lash of energy along with a letter the teen had stashed into his jacket. Swept up on the back of an ebony butterfly, the creature awaited it's instructions patiently. However, it would receive them until his goal was accomplished. With a sadistic grin and thoughts of the horror and irritation his butler would soon feel, Ciel took a step back, into the innermost circle, upon he would have no return. "Let it begin." He said finally, a chant made of evil and demonic wording falling from his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian<em>

Sebastian stopped. Every thought he had been processing at that moment froze. Every single pondering curiosity was shredded to insignificance as he noticed something very, very troubling.

He could no longer sense his master's existence.

It had been there but a few moments before, he knew that. As closed off as the boy yearned to be from his butler, Sebastian was always at least able to feel his life force through their bond. He was able to always track the proud teen's location. However, that was no longer the case. Instead, he felt nothing, nothing at all.

It was almost as if the child had disappeared off the face of the earth, which was impossible. Anger and irritation erupted into the demon at once, an alien panic and growling annoyance finding it's way up his throat in the form of a vicious snarl. He tsked, removing the white glove from his hand in haste. To his relief the mark he sought -the mark that bound contractor to contractee- was still there, which meant he was still not free from the boy. Their contract was still being upheld and that meant the boy's soul was still on this earth. Strangely though, the body that held it, did not. No matter how deeply he rooted within himself, his powers, his very being, nothing seemed to emerge and frankly, it was worrying. There couldn't be found a slither of Ciel's essence. Very real and very odd tingles of warning were beginning to run along Sebastian's spine, alerting him that something was very wrong, and he didn't like it one bit.

_Master, what are you up to? Not even a child as troublesome as you should be causing me so much concern. This is most certainly not natural._

Suddenly something flickered near the demon, a very tiny and very faint reminiscent dot of familiar energy. It was hardly even there. If Sebastian had not seen the fluttering black butterfly out of the corner of his eyes, he would have questioned whether it had been there at all. It was one of his master's creations, that much he knew, because it seemed to like toying with him as much as the teen himself did, manoeuvring around his fingers for a couple of minutes until it settled of it's own accord in the middle of his palm.

"You have a message for me, master?" He asked it.

The butterfly twitched, then abruptly broke down, twisting and morphing from it's original shape into that of something flat, with a minuscule circular object atop. Remnants of the creature shrank into the smallest piece, absorbed into the shining facets of a brilliant blue diamond, set within a silver band. Sebastian felt his eyes widen in shock.

_The master's ring?_

Holding the tiny jewel between his thumb and forefinger, the demon's brows came together, eyeing the letter he had also received. The ring was slipped into his pocket for safekeeping and immediately, he tore into the expensive paper, pulling free the note and scanning the contends hurriedly.

By the time his eyes reached the bottom, the demons eyes had fluxed a ferocious pink, his expression hardening and turning colder than a north pole glacier. The piece of paper held only a single line within it, but it was a line that drove the demon to the edges of his sanity.

_The game has begun._

Attached to the letter was a scrap of paper from a book, one with inscriptions and words on it that Sebastian never in a million years would have thought the boy would use. It was a spell to exorcise one's soul and send it on to it's next life.

The demon's eyes flashed and with that, the notes burst into flames, crumbling to nothing as he withdrew the ring from his pocket once more. Where only two minutes before the jewel had been a magnificent sapphire, it was now a deep amethyst shade, Sebastian's own demonic insignia brandished within.

_So you cast away your soul and locked away your power. Do you wish to challenge me master?_

Dropping the newly-reformed piece of jewellery back in to what would be it's safe haven, Sebastian checked his pocket watch, his demonic gaze almost burning a hole into the metal.

"Well then, it looks as if I should get started then." He grumbled bitterly, "Something tells me that I shall be doing more overtime than I expected. That accursed little brat."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that wasn't too bad and that you enjoyed it. Please, please PLEASE R&amp;R if you liked this. I can only continue if you so desire me to! If you have any questions, confusions or complaints, just let me know and I'll be sure to answer you. Thank you for reading, and a special, special thank you to my editor; <strong>_Heti330_** for her help bringing this to life. Thanks to her, this piece is grammer and spelling mistake free :) **


	2. Chapter 1: His Butler, Seeking

**A/N: Hello readers! Can I just say first and foremost: WOW! Never in a MILLION years did I think I would get such a reaction for my prologue as I did -It's crazy! In this alone, I have more reviews than my other stories put together ^_^' Kind of weird, right? Anyway, I know you guys have been waiting forever for this chapter and I've had to mail some of you with my apologies, but for everyone I didn't mail, I give you all a collective bow and "Gomenasai!" Most have waited patiently and so, I can now present you with CHAPTER ONE, finally XD! I have very good intentions for this fic and I hope that this chappy isn't much of a disappointment from the prologue. My Editor has been working extra hard to get this up and ready before Christmas (We cut it close, I know, but we made it!) This is my gift to you and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji nor hold claim to any of the characters in this fic other than my own** **(Them being Lulu, Safaia, Starla and Bailey). I only own this plot and all my OCs. I also do not own Emilie Autumn or the lyrics featured in this chapter, they were merely my muse :)  
><strong>

**Warnings: (Possible)OOC-ness, future yaoi/yuri content, ****AU and any OC's** **that pop up along the way**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm more than happy in my candlelight <em>  
><em> How strange, how strange <em>  
><em> That you should come to my dominion <em>  
><em> In the middle of the darkest night <em>  
><em> How strange, how strange <em>  
><em> That you should even try"<em>

_- "How Strange", Emilie Autumn  
><em>

_**Chapter 1: His Butler, Seeking**_

_Present Day_

_Ciel_

_Red. It was the colour that stained my vision -the colour that blotched all my senses. I couldn't see anything else but deep, terrifying, crimson, blood red. Maniacal cackles and the snapping of some sort of ferocious wind echoed in my ears -A constant whipping and whirring sound that made me only conscious of but a few small things. Through the red there was a haze of violet and after that only black, but it was rapidly fading. Lashes of pain seized me and I thought that I heard myself crying out, but that couldn't be true -I'd never allow myself to do that, to make my feelings known like that. I couldn't -it hurt too much to even think about it. The only thing I could be certain of was a growing sense that freedom was close by, a rising yearning that had yet to reach it's climax and spill out. In a way, for that, I didn't mind the pain. If it promised me something that I truly wanted, then the pain was nothing at all -agony wasn't existent. An odd iciness was consuming me, burning and searing, disorientating everything. My fingertips were starting to go numb, and maybe my toes as well, this weird chill creeping up and up, dragging me further and further in to…somewhere? Where? Where was I being dragged? What awaited me when I got there? All I knew was the darkness, it was gradually growing ever closer to me, plummeting down and crushing, making my whole world a dulled paradise of the former brilliance, the former world I had learned to call Hell._

Ciel grimaced, leaning forward in his seat. The same dream -it was exact same weird dream that had been plaguing his mind for months. Every time he fell asleep -every time he let his mind wander off- there it was, annoying him again.

The teen felt his fingers ball into a fist under the desk, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his creamy palm. He gave a gentle sigh. It was even worse because he had no idea what the hell it was supposed to mean, because all he ever saw was that same stupid colour, that same irritating red. Why? Why that colour of all the colours in this world? And why did it always come in such a mysterious and cryptic way with no real answer or reasoning when he tried and tried to solve it and delve deeper? Truth was, the teen didn't know. Ciel didn't even like the colour red so why it plagued him, he hadn't the foggiest. Red was too flamboyant and too wild -too… uncontrolled. It wasn't cool or calming or understandable…like, say, blue, for instance. Ciel liked blue -he liked it very much in comparison to red. Blue was…it was a colour he knew well, a colour that was familiar and greeted him every morning when he looked in the mirror and saw it reflecting back in his own eyes -It was a colour he could trust, but red? No, he didn't understand that.

Shuffling in his chair, Ciel tapped his pen against the table, glancing at the clock at the front of the classroom. He sighed once more, but this time in exasperation for the coming minutes. There was still over half an hour of this torment left to endure. Ciel was going to go crazy.

Deciphering the scroll of letters and numbers on the board at the front of the classroom that the teacher had written up, the teen rolled his eyes, easily working out what the general idea of the working was -It wasn't like it was difficult- amongst the mass of neat equations and precise arithmetic. It seemed the boredom was set to continue.

Luckily, he didn't need to suffer much more of this. Just a moment or so later, there a quiet rap on the door and his attention was diverted to the corner of the room, not that it proved to be much more entertaining. Along with him the entire span of the classroom -about thirty or so heads- all turned around simultaneously at the loud tapping sound in curiosity, cocking their heads. Ciel must have been one of the few that didn't actually care, his eyes falling back on the their teacher, Mr Spears. He wore an expression of utter annoyance that caused the edges of Ciel's lips to quirk up in amusement at the professor's irritation. For some reason, it was ridiculously amusing to see the guy annoyed so easily by something so trivial and common as a student. Why not? That teacher was always making everyone's life a misery with his near-frown and hawk-like glare of death. To most kids he was nothing short of terrifying.

The culprit of the green eyed man's disdain was a lanky teen with spunky blond hair sticking up in all angles. He looked positively scared to death, edging his way through the door and wincing the moment he pushed it open, hearing the soprano screech that escalated from the hinges in protest. In the boy's shaking hands was a tiny slip of baby-pink paper that was getting more crumpled by the minute with the way his hands were twitching. Sweat was beginning to form on the teen's brow, making Ciel want to burst out laughing at such a pathetic kid.

_Coward_, he commented internally, _why bother coming up here to deliver a note if you can't even get through the door?_

Spears was glaring at said teen with a deathly glare. "Yes?" He said, using a cane he often used to gesture to things on his board to push his glasses up his nose. His voice was cold and bitter and bland of any emotion as the lenses flashed warningly, turning opaque. The moment the glass became clear again, Ciel was willing to bet the boy wished it hadn't with a stare like that directed at him. "What is so important that you feel the need to disturb my class, boy?"

The boy shuddered visibly, offing the teacher the small piece of paper. "S-sorry, Sir." The blonde stuttered, "I was asked to give you this."

Spears tsked, taking the slip. "Were you really?" He asked flatly, reading the note under his nose. The boy stood waiting, probably not even sure what to do with himself. The teacher's eyes flickered up and he scowled at the blond. "All right, you may go." Needless to say, the teen needed no further instruction and was out of there quicker than a guy with his ass on fire. Suddenly a jolt of warning rode right up a certain black-haired student and Ciel felt a little uneasy.

_Pink paper_, he realised, _that's the paper used by the…oh, crap…_

A frown furrowed his brow along with a grievous twitch of his eyebrows. A twitch that consequently grew en masse when Spears reared his ugly head in his direction, smirking sarcastically.

"Mr Phantomhive," He announced, "It appears you have an appointment you have to attend right now."

Ciel didn't miss the heavy use of smugness in the teacher's voice, gritting his teeth. No way did he want to acknowledge that he'd received another pink slip. He hated pink slips. Hated them.

"I don't have a damn appointment." He growled in protest and Spears arched an eyebrow, flipping the paper around so the entire class could see his name scrawled in a nice hand over the paper, along with the teachers signature.

"Language, Mr Phantomhive." Spears warned, "And I believe that Ms Durless would beg to differ. It says here that you're supposed to be with her right now."

Just as expected, as soon as that name reached the ears of the students, they all began gossiping in a flurry of whispers and excited murmurs, erupting into a wave of curious chatter. The teen began slowly gathering his things.

"Ms Durless? Isn't she the school shrink?" One muttered, "Yeah, but, oh my god, haven't you heard?" The other asked, "Heard what?" The first questioned, the voice of their friend hushing instantly, "That Ciel kid -a couple of months ago, he tried to kill himself." "No way!"

Ciel stood up abruptly, his brow twitching in anger as pink began to colour his cheeks and publish his shame to the world. Striding to the front of the class, he snatched the slip from his teacher, holding his bag strap close to his shoulder as he turned and gave a glare to the two girls who sat at the front and were eyeing him warily. It had been these two who had been spilling his secrets to the class. Ciel gave a harsh _tsk_, turning on his heel and walking right out of that room and the snickering amusement and mockery and pity that sat in the eyes of so many of his classmates. Hell to them, they could look at him like that all they wanted. He didn't need their sympathy. He didn't need their sarcastic looks or remarks. He didn't need their ugly thoughts about him or the lies they spat. Ciel was his own person and to hell with anyone who tried to piss him off. He strut down the hall like he didn't care about anyone, half debating whether he should go to this stupid appointment and half whether he should skip and risk them calling his parents. He decided that getting his parents worried and having them lecture him wasn't worth it, so he swallowed his pride and he went to see the damn shrink in her damn office where she waited for him. Whatever, it was probably better to get it over and done with anyway, he reasoned. Taking a deep breath before the door, Ciel pulled down the latch and entered, knocking politely before he did so.

"Come in." A voice called.

Closing the door quietly behind him, the teen went straight to his usual designated spot in the room, dumping his bag at his feet and making himself comfortable on the couch. Ms Durless had her back to him, clacking away at a laptop keyboard on her desk, a stack of papers piled up to the side of her along with other more colourful leaflets and sheets lined in wire racks and in folders. The screen cleared up after a moment or so and the red-headed psychologist spun around to face her patient, a tender smile upon her red lips. Ciel sighed internally, his eyes narrowing.

_There it is again_, He grumbled in his mind, _That awful colour, red. It's all over this woman, everywhere and painting everything. She's nothing but red. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her waistcoat, her skirt, her boots. Everything is that same horrid colour I keep seeing but don't know the meaning of. It's just there, mocking me._

Ciel turned his face away so he wouldn't have to see such a concentrated amount of that one colour, preferring to stare at the cream wall instead. He didn't have anything against the woman herself -in fact, he thought she was pretty nice and sweet- but she was such a nuisance always giving him these pointless appointments just so she could stare at him and ask pointless questions. He didn't really trust her but, in truth, Ciel didn't trust anyone. It was the safest way to be.

"Good afternoon, Ciel." She smiled, adjusting the ovular spectacles on her nose . "How are you today?"

"Fine." He answered her with a clipped tone, begrudged to speak at all unless necessary. He didn't even want her knowing the slightest bit of information about him unless it was unavoidable so tended to keep his answers brief and to the point so she asked less questions. "Thank you." He added, remembering his manners.

"Good." She nodded, "That's wonderful. What about your parents? How are things going with you and your parents?"

"Fine." Ciel winced slightly at the mention of his parents, "We talk a lot more than before." _When they have the time of day to even acknowledge I even exist_, he grumbled in his head.

Ms Durless's head gave another gentle bob and she proceeded to write something down on the clipboard between her knees. Her scarlet bangs swayed gently as she wrote, skimming her collarbone and brushing over her cheeks, shining like a river of rubies. The rest of her hair was bundled up in a pretty do behind her head and ripples of it could only just be seen, giving the impression it was braided. When she was done, she swerved back around, opening a draw that had a key sticking out of it and pulling out a small plastic bottle.

"I'm glad you seem to be getting along with your parents better. They can help, you know, whether you believe it or not."

_They can help me become a recluse_, he shot back mentally.

Reaching behind her for a plastic shot-glass, Ms Durless proceeded to tipping the some of the contents of the bottle into the cup and offering it to Ciel, who took it with a grimace, along with the bottle of water she recovered from her mini fridge under the desk. She seemed to have everything stacked under there, Ciel had come to realised, either hidden in a draw or a closet. It was like bloody Mary Poppin's bag.

"First things first, though, before I forget." She chuckled, "Your medication."

Ciel nodded, emptying the contents of the cup into his mouth and taking a big swig of the water. He swallowed.

"Gone?" She asked, satisfied when the teen opened his mouth to reveal it was empty and spinning around to note it down. While she did this, Ciel took that moment to do what could only be done when her back was turned. Lifting his tongue, he removed the disgusting tablets from his mouth and silently wrapped then in a stray sweet wrapper he'd saved exactly for this purpose, twisting it up tight and tossing it in the bin. His lips lifted into a devious smile.

_She never saw a thing_, He thought, bemused. _What a waste -I don't even need those stupid pills- I'm not crazy. I know that I'm not crazy_

The smile immediately slipped from the boy's face when the shrink turned back around, pen at the ready, hovering over her open folder. "So, tell me what you've been doing this week." She said, flicking through last week's notes "Have you been hanging out with friends, maybe? It says here that you were going on a date last week, right? How did that go?"

Ciel rolled his eyes out of the teacher's line of sight. "Fine." He told her, "And it wasn't a date -Lizzy invited me to the movies- it's not a big deal."

Ms Durless chuckled, "Good." She mumbled, scribbling something in, "How did Lizzy find it? Did she have a good time? You didn't have any…problems?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed. _Why don't you just come out and ask me what you really wanna ask me -like, if I've had any urge to commit suicide this week? All this dodging around is just bull. What did I do? How did it go? Who was I with? How did they react to it? It's always the same kind of questions. How dull and pointless._

"No. No problems." Ciel answered, his fingers curling into fists. He knew exactly what problems she meant. Sometimes the black-haired boy could have a nasty temper and would end up getting into fights or making an scene. Ciel was always begrudged to do this, but once his patience snapped, he was somewhat intolerable if you were on the receiving end of his anger and revenge. He always got back those that had done wrong to him. Always. "Lizzy had a good time. She gave me her number."

"That's great!" The teacher praised him, "I guess that means you two will be spending a lot of time together then from now on. It's always wonderful to have a nice circle of friends around you."

_You mean a circle of gossiping idiots._

Ciel nodded in answer, knowing that somehow, this was going to be a very long and dull session.

_Some time later…_

Emerging from the psychologist's base of operations, the blue-black haired boy felt more drained than ever, and slightly irked that he'd been forced to suffer that. He was rubbing the bridges of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and wondering why the hell he had thought it possible that had been a better option than a lecture from his never-present parents. Ciel was in need of a serious waking up before he was forced to go to his next class or he'd never be able to focus -his head was all mixed up from all Ms. Durless' questions. She'd practically asked him about everything -from homework to what he'd had for breakfast- and everything beyond. It made him overwhelmingly weary every time.

_At least it's done now_, he reasoned, heading down the corridor to the boy's bathroom -the only place that was bound to be empty and quiet at this time- until the bell rang for next period. _Until next week._

As Ciel had expected, opening the door of the lavatories, the place was completely desolate and -even better- it was chilly. A wave of cold air had seemed to settle in and surround the entire space, making goosebumps rise on his skin. It was a pleasant change. Being calm and cool was something that was familiar and something that he knew well. It was something that he could deal with, in comparison to the heated passion and constant firing of words he had just suffered. Ciel went straight to the sinks and splashed some cold water on his face, glad for the shiver that it brought on and the lovely feeling of tranquillity it gave. The icy temperature frosted over all his exposed nerve ending and numbed them, allowing him to focus once more and really concentrate without drifting.

The teen allowed his gaze to lift slowly, taking in quiet that hung thick in the air. The only sound present was a subtle thrumming coming from the air conditioning system attached to the wall. No wonder it was so cold in here with that going. The image before him reflected back a well-known face in the glass. It was what most girls called exceptionally beautiful with a halo of sleek blue-black -sometimes blue-grey depending on the light. (In this bathroom, Ciel's hair was a pretty dark, dark silver hued with sapphire to make a slate sort of shade)- spines running around his face softly and bright storm-blue eyes. Like his hair, his eyes were also a dark tone, like that of an eastern sea. Or at least, that was what his gaze should have been.

Ciel tsked under his breath, his hands dipping into his bag subconsciously and drawing out a few small objects that he set on the mirror ledge. One was a thin tubular bottle and the other a cardboard box. Upon flickering his eyes back up to the mirror, Ciel noticed that his right eye had began to show a violet ring around the edge of his iris and it was beginning to come through the rest of it. The teen's mouth folded into a harsh line.

_Jeez…again? What a pain. The box said these ones should last hours, like eight hours. I've only had these in for about half that and they've burned out already? That can't be normal._

Skilfully and quickly, Ciel set to work positioning his fingers above and below before successfully drawing out his contact lens with his other hand. The tiny half-sphere sat comfortably on the tip of his index finger as the boy leant over the sink to look at it with squinted eyes. Just as he had predicted, the colour on it had somehow managed to fade out and the stupid thing had turned almost clear.

_That really isn't normal_, he grumbled, reminding himself as he did every time something like this happened -which, consequently seemed to be every couple of hours. Ciel groaned, tossing it into the bin so he could prepare a fresh one. He was just about to put it in when he heard the bathroom door creak and lowered his hand, closing his right eye firmly. The last thing he wanted was for some punk to come in and see the same annoying secret he'd been trying to cover up since elementary school. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief when he saw whom had entered the space, recognising the head of messy blond-orange hair and huge dark green eyes that held a smile all on their own. Finny stopped when he noticed his classmate stood there in front of the glass with a slightly peeved expression.

"Ciel." The boy grinned, "There you are. Lizzy was asked where you'd got to -some girls told her something about you going to see Ms Durless and she was freaking out."

The teen's eyes narrowed. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her it was rubbish and that they were just playing around, just like you asked me to."

Ciel nodded, "Good." He said, _At least Lizzy won't know about this. If she knew I was seeing a shrink then chances are she'd probably stop hanging around with us. For some reason that bothers me, even though the girls irritates me to no end. I suppose she is kind of sweet._

"So…" Finny mumbled, squirming slight, "Did you go see Ms. Durless?"

Ciel just stared at him. "What do you think, moron? Do you think I'm standing in a bathroom because it's fun? Jeez, Fin, I knew you were an idiot, but use the brain at some point, 'kay?"

Finnian chuckled nervously, "Yeah…I guess. Sorry."

Ciel shrugged, shaking his head at the fool. His eyebrow quirked exponentially when the boy suddenly started bowing his head and trying to look around at him, intrigue obvious in his emerald eyes.

"Fin, didn't you come in here to pee or something?"

The blonde straightened, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh…well, yeah… but… I was just wondering…what are you doing? What's that on your finger?"

Ciel glanced down, realising he hadn't put the lens back. "Nothing." He grumbled, reaching for the case.

"It's a contact lens, right?" Finny asked, "It looks like one…I know because my sister wears them everyday. She's says they're murder to put in, but I had no idea you even wore contacts, let alone coloured ones. Aren't your eyes naturally blue?"

Ciel could feel a vein popping out on his forehead and a sadistically annoyed smile curling his lips_. It's like the psychologist's examination all over again. Why bother asking me what it is if you already know? Idiot, idiot, idiot! Damn! I'm surrounded by morons!_

"Yes, they are." Ciel snapped, "As you can see, I only have one and I'm not wearing a contact in my other eye."

"Oh…" Finnian breathed, his eyes sparkling. He smacked his fist into his open palm like he'd solved something miraculous. "Does this have something to do with that medical condition you have? I remember you used to wear an eye patch when we were kids! And that you'd be all mean if we tried to touch it…"

"Yes, it does." Ciel answered, remembering those days all too clearly. He was getting a headache.

"Yeah." Finny agreed, like he was answering his own questions Ciel obviously couldn't -and probably didn't even want to- hear. "You can't see out of your right eye, can you? I forgot all about that until now."

_I wish you'd have stayed forgetting_, the teen scowled. "Finny, can't you just go pee already? Dude, really. I'm not cleaning up after you if you wet yourself."

The blond wasn't listening though, he looked like he was pondering something before he turned the full force of his child-like eyes onto Ciel, them shimmering and pleading. "Can I see it?" He asked, "Pretty please? I've always wanted to know why you wore an eye patch and if you're wearing contacts then that must mean it looks different, right? So, can I see? Pretty, pretty please?"

Ciel leant away, rocking back on his heels to escape the pair of Bambi eyes fixated upon him, stripping away all his resistance and annoyance. Stunned and struggling to hold his composure, a tiny slither of fear had found it's way into his stomach, tying it in knots and giving him cramp. His open eye was wide with an incredulous look, but at the same time, a drop of nervous perspiration was beading down his neck. That look the boy was giving him…it was like a kid begging for candy -he just couldn't say no- or else the blond would start crying and wailing. Ciel found himself gritting his teeth an attempt to stick by his guns, but it became apparent he wasn't getting out of this, so he sighed, putting hand on the boy's shoulder and pushing him away.

"Fin, dude, cool it and stop staring at me like I'm your lunch or something. It's weird."

Ciel proceeded to begin rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger whilst the blond blinked at him, clueless. What had he gotten himself into?

"So, can I see it?" He asked again, cupping his hands together so he looked like he was praying or something. "I promise I won't tell if you really want to keep it a secret that bad. Honest! Have I ever let you down?"

_He has a point…_Ciel found himself thinking, reliving all those devious moments he'd had when he'd blackmailed the kid into keeping quiet about things, such as his visits to the shrink, amongst others. In truth, Finny was very reliable. He was stupid, sure, but he was loyal -sort of like a dog- and never did anything Ciel hadn't wanted him to or said he couldn't do. He hadn't complained or whined -he'd just accepted it with a smile and said that Ciel knew best. The teen had never argued different. Dropping his hand from his face, the blue-black haired boy decided he just couldn't be bothered arguing any more.

"Alright, alright. Just…chill, okay? And I swear, if you ever tell, then I will-"

Fin put his hand up, "Yeah, I know. Same stuff, right? Can I see it now?"

Ciel growled. _Dork. He always interrupts when he's excited -he might be like a dog, but he's a damn hyperactive one. Once he get's carried away, that's it._

Ciel sighed again, then very slowly, lifted his lashes to reveal his right eye and his friend gasped, his eyes wide in wonder. The teen's iris was a pretty purple, almost like an amethyst, deep and imposing with a darker ring around the edge and surrounding the pupil.

"And to answer your earlier question; No, I can't see out of it. It just looks weird having two different colours so I cover it with a coloured lens to match my other one."

"Oh…" Fin nodded, captivated by the colour. "It's pretty."

Ciel snorted, "Yeah, but I wish the docs could tell me what's wrong with it. They have no idea why it's like this -according to them I'm more or less perfectly healthy."

Finny nodded, taking that it. "Cool. Don't worry, I won't tell, promise. After all, you did save me from those kids all them years ago. I still owe you."

Ciel gave him a blatant look. "Fin, that was back in elementary. It was about seven years ago. Forget it already."

Finny shook his head stubbornly. "No way! How could I? Until the day comes and I get to save you for once, then we're not even."

The teen's lips twitched, threatening a smile. "Whatever. Just pee, already. It's lunch in about two minutes and I still gotta put this in. Hurry up and I'll walk with you before we get swarmed."

The blond grinned as if he'd been told he'd won the lottery, his eyes lighting up. "Really, Ciel? Man, you're the best!"

As he scurried off into a cubicle, Ciel turned sharply back to the mirror, slipping the contact in and righting it so it covered the other colour perfectly, adding a few eye drops and packing at all away back in his bag in only a few minutes, way before the time it took for Finnian to emerge again and get himself organised. The teen was halfway down the corridor to the lunch line when the bell finally rang and he heard his friend running up behind him to catch up.

"Ciel, wait up!"

The teen rolled his eyes, stopping so the blonde could. "Hurry up!" He ordered, "If you make me loose out on all the decent cupcakes I will destroy you, little pawn."

Finny chuckled. "Yes, sir!" Hot on his heels, the blonde paused briefly, dawdling to a stop and making his friend turn back.

"What's up?" Ciel asked.

The boy shrugged, his brows coming together. "Dunno, but somehow, it feels as if I just got a bit of déjà vu a minute ago for some odd reason."

Ciel thought about it. _Now that you mention it_, he realised, _I've had a feeling like that all day. You never know, maybe I am crazy and should have take those pills after all, the boy smirked._

_No_, he concluded_, I'm not crazy. I know I'm not, and that is a definite. I am myself and I know my own mind._

* * *

><p><em>Lulu de Marcelle<br>_

A high pitch sound erupted unexpectedly in the quiet halls of the Sinclair mansion, disrupting those that resided within and sending Lulu de Marcelle in a spin of frantic panic. The tray of freshly baked cookies that had been in her mittened hands was immediately -but gently- cast aside as she ripped the oven gloves from her fingers and strode out of the kitchen, down the exquisite halls and into the study. She sighed, scurrying to the back corner of the room whereby a grand desk stood with an open laptop buzzing away, various framed photographs and stacks of paper covering the immaculately polished wood. Pushing a button on the handset, Lulu lifted the received and pushed to her ear patiently.

"Ello?" She answered, a soft and exotic lilt rounding her words "Sinclair residence. How can I help today?"

"Oh, Lulu!" A female voice replied on the other side, "I was hoping it would be you that picked up. How is Ciel? Is my son home from school yet?"

Lowering herself into the desk chair, Lulu's eyes fell on the pictures populating the desk at the mention of the boys name. "_Oui_," She replied, "He was home about an hour ago, Madame. If you want, I can put you straight through and you may speak to him yourself."

"No! No!" The woman said too quickly, "I, um, couldn't. He's bound to be doing homework or something and I have so much work to do that I couldn't possibly-!" She chuckled nervously, "You know how kids are. He's probably busy."

_Oui_, the French maid thought with exasperation, a feeling of deep disappointment and pity rising in her, _but I am sure the poor child wouldn't mind a few lost minutes of his time if it mean you would speak to him, Madame. Poor, poor boy. Is it any wonder the boy is lost when he has no one to show him the way back and his own mother is reluctant to have a conversation with him?_

"So, by any chance did Ciel happen to tell you anything about what his, um… his, uh…"

Lulu rolled her eyes, feeling a little disgusted. The woman couldn't even say the word because of her ludicrous embarrassment "_Oui_, Madame. Ciel said his meeting with the psychologist went well. She asked him the same questions as usual."

"A-and there were no…problems? She said he had…improved?"

"I spoke to her myself just under an hour ago to confirm what Ciel said. She told me he is still giving her short answers and very little to go on, but he is better than before and seems to respond with less hesitation."

"Good. Good." The mistress breathed, "Has he had his medication yet?"

_Madame, your son does not need medication_, she wanted to say, _what he needs is your trust and love and support, rather than this shame and doubt._ "No. He usually has them with his dinner, Madame. Am I to give him them earlier than usual?"

"Please do, Lulu. Oh, and please, don't make dinner tonight. That was the main reason I was calling. You see, we had a breakthrough at work today and me and Adrian won't be able to make it -we've been invited to a dinner party over at the Aoi estate. I was rather hoping Ciel would be able to attend with us, if it isn't going to be too much for him. The last thing me and Adrian want is to push him over the edge."

Lulu wanted to yell at the block-headed woman. Push her son over the edges -what kind of joke was that?- Ciel was perfectly stable and more or less the same as what he was before that time. To Lulu he hadn't seemed to have changed at all, except become perhaps a little quieter than what he had and earning himself an attitude spike every now and then. "He should be fine, Madame." Lulu stated with certainty. "Your son is strong. What happened six months ago is the past."

"…even so…" Mrs Sinclair said, dodging the subject with a hesitant tone that made Lulu feel sick with sorrow, "Just have him be ready then for eight and we'll have a car sent for him. Is that alright?"

"_Oui_, Madame. He'll be ready." Lulu confirmed before silently lowering the receiver back onto the handset. A part of her was furious with her mistress for being so blind to her own child -Shelly Sinclair had barely spoken to her son at all and still proceeded to avoid doing so at every chance just to lower the risk that she would say something that would _send him over the edge_. Her cautious behaviour had become ridiculous- however, some part of Lulu also felt compassion because, at the same time, the Madam was still trying to understand and still yearning to know how her son was with her constant phones calls to ask about his progress. She was obviously scared but didn't know how to deal with it, nor herself. She was ashamed, yet proud. She was concerned, yet light-hearted and cheerful, even if her heart was heavy on the inside, because she was too stubborn to allow her panic to show on her face in her son's presence -a trait both mother and child seemed to share- and have him feel guilty. She blamed herself, yet she was also blamed others -the school, the boy's friends- because she didn't know who was truly at fault. In truth, all were confused and all were precarious, except for perhaps Ciel himself.

Rising from the seat, Lulu glanced at the small watch she had pinned to her apron. It said Ciel had just over two hours to get ready, which was more than enough. It wasn't as if she would have to spend a large amount of time looking for the boy, because he hardly even moved. He was located easily in his room upstairs, amongst a mass of other closed oaken doors, in the only fully modernised space in the mansion where his parent's old fashioned sense of style and love for antiques didn't dominate like it did everywhere else. The teen didn't even notice the maid's entry when she knocked politely, then opened the door, ducking inside to find him otherwise preoccupied with himself. Lulu almost smiled.

_This boy_, she mused, _he has this entire huge space of a room and yet he still only puts himself in that same tiny hole in a wall._

Ciel Sinclair was seated in a padded alcove similar to that of a window seat, a pair of stylish and artistically decorated headphones wrapped around his head, covering his ears, clearly blocking out all surrounding sound.

_Looks like he didn't hear the phone after all then_, Lulu concluded, fighting a chuckle. She lost, the sound escaping her lips, much to the ignorance of Ciel.

A long wire that was fluorescent green extended from the said headset and disappeared into the inside of the midnight blue hoody the teen was wearing over a pair of simple black jeans and untied, slack, military boots. He appeared to be reading, clutching a thick volume in his hands that had his full attention, his blue eye running over the text quickly. The other -his right eye, which Lulu knew was purple in colour- was covered by a white medical patch, black tendrils of his longish hair flowing over it and skimming the sides of his neck.

Lulu sighed. It was obvious that she'd never get the boy to notice her if she just stood there, so she went to him and tapped him on the shoulder, her amusement growing when his eye snapped up suddenly and looked slightly startled. The book was closed in an instant and Ciel pulled his headset down so it hung around neck, that same blue eye narrowing.

"Lulu? What's up?" He asked "You just scared the crap outta me."

Lulu chuckled. "You should pay attention, _cher_. Those headphones dull your senses." She said, "Is your homework done?"

Ciel rolled his eyes at her, looking distinctively bored and having lost interest in the conversation at the first mention of school. "Yes." He mumbled, "It was done ages ago. Is that all you wanted?" Clutching the headset, he was about to push them back up to his ears when Lulu scowled.

"No." She told him, waiting with an arched brow until he let go of the headphones and let them stay firmly around his neck, before speaking again. "Your mother called."

"How entertaining." The teen scoffed, "If she keeps this up I might start thinking she actually cares."

Lulu looked at him disapprovingly. "Now, listen here, _cher_, I won't have you saying things like that about your mama. She does care about you -a lot- whether you want to believe it or not."

Ciel gave her a challenging eyeball, his blue eye turning dark, "Really? I take it she was just dying to talk to me then?"

The housekeeper looked away from the boy, wishing that Shelley Sinclair wasn't such a fool and she had been wanting to speak to her son just so that horrid and cruel smug look wouldn't be painted on his face.

"Somehow, I didn't think so."

The brunette woman hated it when Ciel was like this and he let his overconfidence show. He could be terribly nasty when he was proud like this -just like his father- even if he only meant to tease and play around. It wasn't nice at all when Lulu knew full well he had a gentler and more loving side. Six months before, Ciel would never have behaved like a brat in front of Lulu, but now…this side of him seemed to be becoming more potent everyday.

"Ciel Sinclair, I won't tolerate this attitude. Do you hear me? A lady does not deserve to be spoken to this way."

Lulu glared at him, but that only appeared to make him worse, a sarcastic smirk tugging at his lips. "A lady? You aren't one of those, Lulu. You're not even my nanny -you're just an idiot that gets paid to clean some wealthy jerk's house because you can't do anything else. As the son of your employer, I'm not going to be ordered around like a child, either. I'll just kick you out. It's not like I can't look after myself."

Lulu's lip trembled and she drew in a sharp breath, feeling her lungs shudder and her eyes sting, but she wasn't going to let this boy make her feel like this. She was better than this, so she bit her lip and she glared some more, narrowing her own eyes to meet the challenge.

"If that is true, _ma cher_, then please tell me why I must report to your mother every detail of your meetings with your psychologist? Why I must cook your every meal and clean your clothes and tidy up after you constantly? You are so much of a man that you let a woman baby you all the time and act like a spoilt child."

"It's a great life, huh?" Ciel grinned, mocking her.

"So great you wanted to end it yourself." She shot back, and regretted it instantly. Lulu knew before it had come out she should have just bitten her tongue before she could say anything stupid, but now it was too late. If Ciel's expression had been cold then, it was freezing now, the only heat showing was in his eyes and it was a scolding anger that made his lips fold into a line. Lulu's chest tightened, feeling heavy with guilt. Reaching out to touch him, she gasped in shock when he slapped her hand away harshly.

"Don't touch me." He growled.

Her eyes were stinging. "_Cher_, I'm sorry." She said softly. "But what did you expect me to say when you sit there and give me abuse? I care for you as much as your parents and I'm trying to understand why it is you do this to me -why you do this to yourself- when I know this isn't the real you."

"Isn't it?" He asked, his voice as brittle and sharp as a road of glass shards. Lulu couldn't help but feel it was a road she had been forced to walk. "What the hell do you know? How could you possibly know who the real me is? I am myself and I regret nothing. You're just a common fool and it's pathetic that you feel the need to grovel at my feet just for stating the truth. Everyone I know is like you and it makes me sick because the lot of you are all liars. My parent's love me! Ha! They love me so much they stuck me in a psychiatric ward for six weeks and bribe the school to have the local quack ask me questions while feeding me drugs! If that's love, then I'd be overjoyed to see their hatred!"

"They do love you." Lulu insisted, "They just don't understand. None of us do because it was so sudden. One minute you were happy, and the next…everything was in flames. Not even you know why. What are we supposed to get from that? Your parents only acted like that to protect you -I might admit it was reckless and I didn't agree with it- but they walk on eggshells with you constantly to make sure they don't push you too far."

Ciel sighed, and Lulu noticed his gaze soften a tad. He looked to be shrinking back inside himself, at least for the moment, that heated fury cooling gently to a pained curiosity. "Ms. Durless says that's normal, to lose your memories of a traumatic event. Sometimes, you never get them back."

The brunette tried once more to reach out, and this time, she succeeded and he allowed her to clutch his hand. "_Cher_, you set an abandoned building on fire and locked yourself inside for no reason. You tried to end your own life. If that isn't trauma, then I don't know what could be."

The boy was silent for what felt like a millennium, the time dragging to an aching stop that clutched the housekeeper with fear and anxiety. He was obviously thinking, though what he thought about she couldn't guess. He had so much hatred and darkness inside him that it was almost as scary as his looks, but at the same time, he could sometimes be so selfless and bright. Everything was clean-cut. With Ciel, Lulu had found he was both dark or light. His heart was pure, that much she knew, because you could see he cared what people thought and he did have a vulnerable side, until he put on his black mask to cover everything up and he hid away all his emotions, turning cruel.

"What did my mother want?" He asked finally.

Lulu smiled, happy just that he was speaking to her. At least something in those sessions with Angelina were getting to him, enough that he would talk. "She and your father have been invited to a dinner party at the Aoi estate. She wanted you to go with them. You'll have to change and start getting ready otherwise you'll be late. There's a car coming at eight for you."

Ciel nodded, acknowledging his duties to her. Lulu knew he was not happy because the boy never liked parties -they were too much hassle- but he had accepted it, because that was what his family was supposed to do. They were important and wealthy and had a standing in this society that came with responsibilities and appearances his other life didn't. By day, it didn't matter -Ciel could be the carefree teen, Ciel Phantomhive. He could just be the normal kid that went to a normal public school and had friends. He could screw up and walk away- but in the evening he had to be the proper character he'd been born to be, his true self, Ciel Sinclair. Ciel had to be the gentleman his parents had raised him as and he'd have to put on a glamorous show and smile, act as if what happened six months ago was a problem of someone else's because, in truth it was, it was something that had happened to a boy with a different name -a name that Ciel had picked up from reading an old family tree and just used because it had fit and had done it's job of separating him from his rich other life. It had protected him from everyone else and shielded his true identity so he wouldn't receive special treatment and had been allowed him to just be himself.

The sort of dent in his family's reputation that came with an heir trying to take his own life couldn't exist. The Sinclair's were perfect. They were regal and they were noble. They were the family every other wanted to be and the people every business sought to impress. They were gods in this world and that could not change.

It was a pressure Lulu could not begin to comprehend and sometimes she wondered if it really was so absurd that Ciel would want to die and be free, to have an existence that was sole and not shared between two very different images and people.

* * *

><p><em>Safaia<em> _Aoi_

"Tighter." The girl demanded, smiling when the constriction around her shoulders increased and the ribbons securing her dress behind her were drawn ever closer together. She ran her hands down the soft and silken material that flowed over her, feeling the smooth plains of her stomach through the satin and curving her fingers over her perfect hips, down her semi-bare thighs with contentment. For some reason, seeing that image of flawless beauty reflecting back and feeling it for herself, it made Safaia feel incredibly good. She loved knowing she was magnificent and exotic and lovely and that she was craved by boys. She lived for the yearning stares that others gave her and took pride in being utterly stunning. That was what she was best at and what would be the reason she could be truly happy. It was what she had wanted her entire life and had never anticipated she would get. Never in her time had she thought it would have been given to her so easily.

_I'm beautiful and rich and adored. My life is something that is a dream to normal people. How could I possibly want anything more?_

Yet she did. Safaia did want more. She wanted what was yet to find her -the one thing she hadn't found yet but wanted more than anything- and that thing was love. Safaia wanted that magical thing so much it hurt. She wanted to be like those other girls at her school that had cheeks like rose petals, flushed with happy affection. She wanted to have a pair of warm arms around her and her heart to skip a beat the moment she looked into the face of her lover. She just wanted it. Yet, she hadn't got it yet, no matter how much she had hoped it would come her way.

"Starla, have you ever been in love?" Safaia asked her maid, stepping down from her podium to bob her head so the shorter girl could fasten a silver chain around her head, a glistening sky coloured jewel hanging to sit between her brows comfortably. The colour matched her eyes perfectly and complemented the ivory shade of her dress, bringing out the best of her creamy skin. She wore a necklace too with an identical gemstone jingling between her cleavage. Turning around so the girl could start on her hair, Safaia awaited her maid's response.

"Starla?"

A white ribbon was tied low in her pale blue hair, forming a ponytail in the middle of her shoulders, tickling her skin. The bow was elegant and pristine, just as she had wanted, and a wonderful counterpart to the lilac flowers she had pinned in at the sides.

"Don't be ridiculous." The girl answered, the thick mass of tight blanched curls from her high ponytail bunching out behind her black and red lacy headdress bouncing. Her fringe covered over one half of her face, leaving only one eye visible, with two longer, separate locks twining down over her breast on either side of her face. "Something as futile as that is of no use to me. Love is far too irrational for my tastes. It can drive someone to insanity."

"Maybe." Safaia said, "But it can also make people really happy."

The girl laughed, making the black crucifix-shaped drop earrings she was wearing jingle "Yes, but at a risk that it will also shatter you from the inside out and leave you destroyed."

Handing her mistress her shoes, Safaia slipped on the strapped heels, admiring herself in the mirror. She was fabulous, as always, and would surely make an impression. Perhaps tonight would be the night she would meet her prince charming after all, she hoped. Flickering up her lashes to the other end of the room, Safaia's gaze fell on the only other person that had populated the huge and ultra modern room. It was a teenager completely identical to her maid, -he looked no older than, say, fifteen- sporting hair as white as snow that fell in and around his face prettily. His red eyes were darkly amused, the shade bearing a strange resemblance to that of blood and matching his shirt. His trousers were black, the same as his sister's Gothic Lolita-style dress, apart from where red ribbon twining her bodice at the front and back. His skin was also just as white as hers -so pale it was nearly the same as their hair- making the red lacy trim at the hem and sleeves of Starla's dress almost shocking. This was especially obvious where the maid's dress hung off her shoulders and the red was directly on the white. Both wore ebony gloves covering their hands and matching dark ribbon at their throats, a single silver bell each hanging free.

"What about you, Bailey?"

Starla's twin gave a smirk, flipping a coin over his knuckles. His white tail was swaying behind him freely. With a dark laugh, Bailey suddenly appeared behind his sister, circling his arms around her waist and planting a delicate kiss on her cheek. "Of course not." He agreed with his sibling, "Why bother with something so boring when toying with humans like you is so much more fun?"

Safaia rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said, "Just make sure you two be careful at the party tonight and keep your tails and ears well hidden. The last thing I need is for people to start thinking my family is into cosplay. We have a reputation to uphold, especially for tonight. The Sinclair's are coming so everything has to be perfect."

Bailey's arms fell away from his sister so she could curtsey obligingly, his tail immediately disappearing from sight, along with a pair of cat ears that had been on his head and Safaia knew he so frequently loved to reveal when no one was around.

"As you wish." Starla said.

"As you wish." Her sibling grumbled.

"Oh, and another thing," Safaia remembered, "I want you two to fix something for tonight's entertainment. My parents asked me to find an entertainer worthy of our family so that tonight would be something to remember. It needs to be first class and immaculate -something you could show to a queen- for both children and adults. It'll be done just after dinner is served so we're talking about nine o'clock. Is that sufficient enough?"

"We'll see it done." Starla agreed.

Taking another glance in the mirror, satisfied, the blue haired miss gave her servants a nod, before exiting to finish all the remained preparations. She had no doubt what she had asked would be done, and done without question. The twins didn't have a choice and they would always obey, right up until her contract was complete and they could swallow her soul. After all, they were no normal two, they were demons and they were in her control, right until the very end. Opening her purse, she pulled free a pair of lacy white gloves and pulled them on over her hands, covering the dark and intricate tattoos burned into the top of each of her hands -both identical, yet each one slightly different- erasing their existence to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, chapter one of this fic. It took a lot of time so I hope it was muchly appreciated and loved. Thank you for reading and I will try and update as soon as possible, however this will be done after New Year, as y'all can understand. I have a life too XD and a job... If it was any good please please REVIEW so I get the incentive to continue. Without you people telling me your thoughts, how am I supposed to know you want me to write more? As always, any questions, queries and problems are welcome and I will answer you, promise! A special thank you here as well to my Editor,<strong> _Heti330_** for making this exist and keeping me in check at every turn. Merry Xmas, doll! Heres me crossing my fingers this wasn't a massive let down and I won't get y'all trollin at me.**

**Now for the extensive and HUGE list of people I MUST thank for doing that bit extra for me. My extra special thankyous go to all these people:**

**+ LadyDragonIchi - Thank you for your Story Alert and your Review. You're right, the prologue was supposed to be alluring and mysterious, just a little taster for y'all to get you hooked. I'm glad you understood what was going on, but I'm afraid there's a little more to it than Ciel's boredom, however this will all be revealed later on for you ;) I have updated and thank you for the compliment, they extra time was much appreciated.**

**+ Paulinha Lupin - Thank you for your Story Alert and Favourite Story. Aww, you made me blush that you thought this was that good. Cheers!**

**+ Asparkofhope - Thank you for the Story Alert and I hope you enjoyed!**

**+ Carrie2Sky - Thank you for the Story Alert and Review. I'm sorry you were confused, but I promise I'll try to make things a little more clear for you. This prologue was supposed to be done in the way of the "Manga" Ciel (If you haven't read it, he is slightly more sadistic and evil and dark than in the anime and that's the side of him I wanted to amplify. I wanted to make him appear quite dark and cruel and twisted. In the words of my Editor, "He's a f**king psycho") as apposed to the softer "Anime" Ciel that is used for the (present) Ciel above (whom has been reborn). All you are supposed to understand it that Ciel has exorcised his own soul and cast out his powers to peeve Sebby off. That's all, for now. The summary explains the rest. Sorry and I hope this helped. I hope you keep reading and I'm glad I intruiged you. x**

**+ Aliac - Thank you for the Story Alert, Favourite Story (Aww...It's not that good, really ^/^) and the Review. Again, sorry for the misunderstanding. The explanation is above ^^^ and I hope it helped you too. I'm glad you liked this story and this chappy lived up to your expectations, truly. If you're still confused, just PM me and I'd be more than happy to help. x**

**+ Darkdelilah - Thank you for the Story Alert. Hopefully this was worth your time!**

**+ ObscurityWithinMercy - Thank you for the Story Alert and Review. I'm glad that this made sense to you after it clearly didn't to everyone else (I breathed a gigantic sigh of relief at that. Thanks!) Hey, assumptions are assumptions! Think as much as you wish. I would be entertaining if you were able to guess my plot XD! Maybe you're right! I'm glad you looked forward to this chappy and hope it was worth your while.**

**+ Nyanpire13 - Thank you for the Story Alert. Did you enjoy yourself? I hope so! Thanks again.**

**+ Orlyzara - Thank you for the Story Alert, Favourite Story (Really, you're too kind!) and Review. So happy you loved it! Indeed, Ciel is one smart brat... and I did continue, see? Was it just as shocking? Hopefully you were just as entranced by this as the prologue/**

**+ Promocat - Thank you for the Story Alert and Review. Did you think Ciel was a little too demonic? Really? Like I mentioned above, I was trying to amplify his dark side and maybe I went overboard...Thanks, that's useful and I'll try tone it down if Demon Ciel ever pops up again for you, although I'm glad you liked my little bad boy. Yes, he was indeed reborn and Sebby is no doubt SO ready to face his master (He's going to make an appearence in the next chappy so you'll need to keep reading to see his reaction ;) ). Yes, he should have realised by now -Ciel is a true master of games and this is true checkmate! Thanks and I hope you carry on reading!**

**+ WickedFey - Thank you for the Story Alert. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**+ Isthisparadise - Thank you for your Story Alert and Review. I'm glad you liked where this was going and that you though Ciel was in character (^/^ Well, I do try...) Will Sebby have missed Ciel? Hmmmm...you'll have to continue reading to find out! XD I know, I'm evil, right? And there were others from back then reincarnated too, as requested, see? Madame Red, Will, Lizzy and Finny, woo! There are going to be others to, but they're gonna come in later, maybe next chapter or the one after it, not sure... If you have any special requests, I'd be more than happy to oblige! We'll see how this works out. I hope you loved the chapter and that it was good enough for you.**

**+ Ajheartless - Thank you for the Story Alert and Author Alert. Keep reading!**

**+ Ninja-Penguin-Love - Thank you for the Story Alert. Much appreciated. x**

**+ Youdontwannaknow - Thanks for the Story Alert. Time Well spent, honest!**

**+ Sebastian Hiwajima -Thanks for the Story Alert. I'm glad you liked!**

**+ Tik-Tok-Sky - Thank you for the Story Alert, Favourite Story (Aww...really, you're too much!) and Review. I'm glad you found this interesting and I did update, see? Did you like it?**

**+ Sultan140 - Thank you for the Story Alert. Much appreciated. x**

**+ ilovemusic11 - Thank you for the Favourite Story. I'm glad you liked it that much!**

**+ Rae010101 - Thank you for the Story Alert. I hope this was all you hoped it would be. :)**

**+ KitsuneMagic48 - Thank you for Fave Story, Fave Author, Author Alert, Story Alert and Review (Jeez, you really liked this, huh? I feel so embarrassed ^/^ Thanks so much!) I'm glad you saw the fun and playful side of this! I hoped someone would appreciate my creepy sense of humour XD You thought Sebby as in character? Cool! (phew, that's a relief!) Yeah, I kind of though Ciel would be one of those kinds of demon who would enjoy tormenting another -hell, that's the way he is as a human!- I'm chuffed you wanted to see how this would go. I supposed only time will answer your questions XD, an chapters. Thank you (catches good luck and tucks in pocket) I might use this later! Hopefully this was to your liking.**

**+ Mudkiprox - Thank you for the Story Alert and Review. See, I did continue! Aww...thank you for the compliment. I bet you say that to all the authors ;) I hope this was just as good as the prologue and not too much of a let down. x**

**+ Pisces Amanda-chan - Thank you for the Favourite Story. Did you like it?**

**+ Inopportune Opportunist - Thank you for the Story Alert. I hope it was everything you hoped it would be. x**

**+ Akuma Kagami - Thank you for the Favourite Story (Aww...You shouldn't hate!) I hope you enoyed this. ;)**

**+ Natrium111 - Thank you for the Favourite Story. I hope you liked the chappy. x**

**+ KianaRia - Thanks for th Story Alert. Hopefully you will continue to read and this was good enough.**

**+ Numberone4eva - Thank you for the Story Alert and Favourite Story. Much appreciated.**

**+ Sadistic-neko - Thank you for the Favourite Story and Review. Yes...Sebby will indeed have plans for his mischievous master and Ciel should expect trouble, with a capital T! Our fave butler shall be making his appearence known so who knows what will unfold? Oh yeah, me...oh well! Guess you shall have to keep reading to find out. Thanks a bunch for the review!**

**+ Fedski - Thank you for Author Alert, Story Alert and Review. Is this ASAP enought for you? XD I tried, hehehehe (baring in mind this was pure luck the story was being Beta-ed when you reviewed. Please don't expect this to be updated so quickly the next time, 'kay?) Wow, I'm pleased you took to this so enthusiastically -here is the chappy, see? Thanks so much for the compliments ^/^ Honestly, you're making me blush...It's not that good, really... I'm chuffed with Ciel and Sebby and am SO relieved you are too. I intended to make this as close to the originals as possible and I'm glad you thought this was realistic hehe. I see that you like it so much, you posted your Review twice XD! Hopefully I shall have stolen your attention once more...**

**Well, that's it! Wooo, that was a LONG list of people, but seriously, keep them coming people and I am TRULY thankful for all of you for reading and taking that bit extra time to show your appreciation. It really has made my Christmas. I wish you all the best for the New Year and you have a good 'un, but for now, this shall be Nightshade signing off till 2012! If you message me or review, I WILL get it in my email (I check it every single day), and I SHALL answer you ASAP, but the STORIES are all on HOLD! ;) At least for a week, anyway...**

**Thanks so much to EVERYONE! Oh! And if you have the time, please can you tell me what you think about the newby characters, please? Thanks again!**

**~NightshadeTwiningTheRosary~**


	3. Chapter 2: His Butler, Stirring

**A/N: Well then, long time no see, I guess I can say readers ^^; An absolutely HUGE Gomenasai to ALL of you! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to abandon you all, I promise! I've just been so caught up lately with finals and some roleplaying I just go into. My muse temporarily left me****.**** However, she came back, and with a vengence! I hope this was worth the wait, I really do! Due to me wanting to get this to you quickly, I'm sorry to say it hasn't been BETA-ED so there will be my mistakes in there and I'm really sorry for them. I'm utterly hopeless. I'm sending this to my Editor right away and will put the beta-ed version up as soon as it has been done**_**.**_**I tried to keep them as in character as much possible but without my Editor's tweaks I have no idea how I did now though, just enjoy please~**__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji nor hold claim to any of the characters in this fic other than my own****. I only own this plot and all my OCs. I also do not own Submersed or the lyrics featured in this chapter, they were merely my muse :)  
><strong>

**Warnings: (Possible)OOC-ness, future yaoi/yuri content, ****AU and any OC's** **that pop up along the way**

* * *

><p><em>Tonights defense,<em>  
><em> Stands at the gate.<em>  
><em> It's your move now,<em>  
><em> I sit and wait.<em>  
><em> (I'm not going down, I'm not going down)<em>  
><em> I sit and wait. <em>  
><em> (I'm not going down)<em>

_- "Better Think Again", Submersed  
><em>

_**Chapter 2: His Butler, Stirring**_

_Ciel_

It was absolute nonsense, this shenanigan of dinner parties and swanky houses. Absolute and utter nonsense. Ciel hated it all. All this messing around and preparing for the sake of only a few hours, putting on a fake smile and appearance for the sake of his parents. What was the point? He honestly didn't know. He could quite happily have been using this time to be doing something more useful and entertaining. Like practicing his music piece for the up and coming exam he had, or finishing his art folio. Ciel had far too much school work to be focusing on right now to have the time to be prancing around in some wealthy moron's house, sipping wine, and being stared at. It was practically driving him crazy.

Wishing very much that he could scream at the person beside him, whom was chattering away cheerfully, to shut up, Ciel swallowed his anger, pushing the glasses he was using as part of his disguise further up the bridge of his nose. It was a good thing the lenses were the weakest possible strength or else he'd probably have been getting irritated by now because of them as well. Damn these stupid extremes he had to go to just to satisfy his family. It was too much. So stupid and pointless.

Inside his head, the teen was ready to rip apart this man limb from limb. However, for the sake of everyone else, he kept a smile on his face that was gentle and calm, staying the character he knew he had to be tonight. He had to be a gentleman and nothing less or else there would be hell to pay. The last thing he could allow himself to do was put a bad example on his family's name. It would be unforgivable and his parents would never let it go. He just had to stay neutral and believable. That was all there was to it.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look almost double of your wonderful mother?" The man beside him asked with a smile, "Such a pretty face."

Ciel turned to him, angling his gaze at the speaker, warmth and honesty tugging his lips into a friendly mask. "No, they haven't. Thank you very much." He answered, having gotten used to idiots like this guys unnecessarily complimenting him. It was a reply that he'd said more times that he could dare to count, because he'd probably explode. It was so fake. Anyone could tell just by looking at this man -Ciel recalled absentmindedly he was some sort of university historian that had a PhD in this, that and the other, and clearly thought he was a big shot- that he didn't give a hell about Ciel or his family. His only aim was to get into his good books and probably gain some status. _How pathetic_, Ciel found himself thinking, _they're always the same. It so entertaining to watch them practically break their backs just to be nice to me. So stupid._

The man gave a grin, nodding cheerfully, but his jaw was clenched as he did this, giving away that he clearly was unhappy by such a simple response. In his head, Ciel _tsk_ed, then chuckled.

_What did you expect, idiot? A sponsor or something? Yeah right. Try again in about ten years when I _might_ have heard of you, _Ciel grinned back, a darkly amused glow in his violet eyes.

Clearing his throat, he excused himself in the proper and respectful manner, standing and pushing back elegantly from the exquisite dining table. Sparing a minute to glance back at his parents, whom gave him a hesitant nod, meaning he was permitted to stroll around for a bit, Ciel strode straight out of there. He couldn't tolerate being in that huge room any longer knowing just about every single gaze in there had been fixed on him in intrigue and interest. It was like he was some sort of specimen in a science lab and it bugged the hell out of him. Hadn't anyone ever taught any of them it was rude to stare? Jeez…it was just so annoying.

Walking through the closely packed bodies of handsomely dressed people -all probably high class and doing something big in their own businesses, Ciel was sure, just to even get into this party- the teen found himself wandering up a set of huge, grand stairs in search for some place with a mirror or a bathroom where he could take a breather. He had to check these damn contacts to see if they were alright and replace them if necessary.

Eventually he found one, after trying a few thick oaken doors that had appeared to be locked, twisting the gilded latch and heading inside of it callously. Luckily it was empty which meant he'd be safe for now and might just get a moment to himself. Pressing his back against the door, it closed with a heavy click and he gave out a relieved sigh. The sound echoed, which Ciel wasn't really all that surprised with, considering this space was huge. It appeared to be something of a grand old library with floor to ceiling stacks brimming with books of every kind. Quite the sight, Ciel had to admit, flopping onto one of the pretty velvet loveseats that were arranged throughout the space and drawing out a small compact from his pocket. He was loath to admit he carried such a girlish item -it wasn't his in the first place. He'd borrowed it from Lulu- but it was essential with the way his own eye whacked out on him. Clicking the small mirror open, he removed the spectacles from his nose and set them aside, peering into the glass in wonder. To his relief, the colour of his contact lenses appeared to be fine and just as bright as they had been when he'd put them in over an hour or so ago. Their deep shade of crisp amethyst was still intact and that was a whole load off the teen's mind. He didn't have to worry about it now for a little bit, which meant he could focus on other things, like keeping calm.

Snapping shut the compact, he slipped it back into the pocket of his dress pants and worked on straightening his tie so that it was perfect once more, leaving it to sit atop his black silk button down shirt comfortably when he was done. Ciel put an arm over his eyes and sighed. Doing this sort of thing took it out of him so much. All this extra effort he had to put forward just to be the kind of person his parents could smile at and be proud of, instead of the screw up Phantomhive brat he could be every other time of the day. It was so frustrating living as three people, and yet, he still did it anyway, switching constantly. From Ciel Phantomhive, the school kid, in the morning whilst at school, to just Ciel in the afternoon, able to smile at his mother hen maid, Lulu, to the sophisticated Ciel Sinclair that his parents came home too and discussed their business with. It was all such a bother. It made him wonder why he put up with having so many personas.

Picking up his glasses and twiddling with them in his fingers, Ciel tried to seek the answer to his question in his own mind, getting lost in his own thoughts. However, nothing came to mind, like always. It was as if he was still searching for a part of himself, something lost, that could somehow pull all the pieces together and explain all of this craziness to him. It was as if something was missing but he couldn't recall what it was. It had something to do with that night…the night he'd tried to-

_The night I tried to kill myself…damn, I've thought it a thousand times and yet, I still can't say it out loud because it doesn't make any sense._

He couldn't recall a single thing from that night. It was all such a massive blank and it was more frustrating than anything else because he couldn't understand why he'd do such a thing. Ciel knew his life was a mess but it wasn't so bad he wanted to _die._ He'd never do something so reckless and stupid. It just wasn't him. He couldn't explain at all why six months ago the police and emergency services had found him in an abandoned building with all the doors locked whilst it was burning to the ground. He couldn't. He couldn't explain what they had found at the scene or the weird symbol that plagued his nightmares every night. Ciel had no idea what any of it meant. Pentagrams and fire and suicide. None it made any sense to him. To the teen, it was almost as if it had never happened, it was that hard to recall.

Closing his eyes, he tried once more, for what seemed the millionth time, allowing his body to relax and the stress to pour away. He went back to the afternoon of that night. It had been average with nothing at all memorable, just school and the works. Ciel remembered that on that particular day he'd felt a little odd -sort of lost, and floating along- and he'd been a little dazed, but it had been a Friday afternoon so that was normal, right? The day had just sort of dragged. It had felt like it had lasted an eternity and he'd been a little more distant from his friends than usual. Other than that, nothing had been out of the ordinary. Then…he had come home and had a cup of tea, like normal. Lulu always had a cup steaming hot for when he came in -the joys of having a mother that was from the British capital- up and ready, along with a slice of whatever cake she happened to have baked that morning. Ciel recalled it had been some sort of pie this time, sweet and delicious and he'd accepted it with a smile. Later on after that he'd decided he wanted to go out. Ciel couldn't remember for the life of him why he'd wanted to go out, but he knew that it had been a _need_, like it was urgent or something. He'd _had_ to go out. He'd _had_ to leave, even if he didn't know where he was going. Then…nothing.

Everything after the moment he stepped out of his front door…it was gone. As if it never even happened.

In this instance though, Ciel tried to push on. He shoved angrily against the stupid barrier in his mind that was stopping him from knowing. He hit it hard and harsh, praying for some form of response or _anything_ to tell him what had happened. His brow furrowed with his concentration, until he suddenly gasped in pain and a wave of agony clouded his mind. The teen clutched his head in anger and annoyance and disappointment, shaking when the only image that came through was that same one of an odd star-shaped symbol. Covering his right eye with his hand -again, this was a reflex he could not explain, for he just seemed to do it without even thinking about it whenever he tried to think about that night- his lashes fluttered open slowly and he cursed, putting his arm down. His fingers came away damp with moisture. Ciel realised his right eye was watering, liquid spilling down his cheek.

_What the hell? _Ciel panicked, rapidly pulling back out the compact mirror and bringing it up to his face to look. He found himself gasping once more. Just as he had thought, his right eye _was_ watering. It looked like he'd been damn crying. That, and all of a sudden, his contact had turned pure clear, revealing the natural deep violet underneath -it was a shade lighter than the contact so the comparison was faint but Ciel could tell the difference easily- as if it had always been there. Was it him though or did it also look like it was glowing or something? No, that couldn't be right at all…that wasn't normal. It was probably just the light or just a hallucination from the pain he'd felt. It was nothing.

His mouth folding into a grimace, Ciel quickly and skilfully changed contacts, installing a fresh one into his right eye before blinking and checking it, staring at the clear one that sat on the edge of his finger, perplexed.

_How the hell? It had been fine a few minutes before. I know it had. But…then again, the colour is so similar to the lens. Maybe I just didn't look carefully enough. It is kind of hard to tell, even if I've been doing this years. Stupid freaking contacts always spazzing out on me. I seriously need to start buying them from a different brand, man._

Snapping shut the compact again, Ciel groaned, shoving it into his pocket. He interlaced his fingers behind his head, his brow twitching in irritation. The teen had completely forgotten that he'd had to tie up his hair for his disguise. His collarbone length locks had been drawn up into a small ponytail behind his head. Ciel had totally blanked about that. Oh dear…he really _was_ distracted, after all. Now _that_ was a worrying thought.

_I can't relax here and forget who I'm supposed to be. I have to carry on and stay focused until this stupid thing is over. As annoying as that is._

Sliding his glasses back onto his nose with a breath, Ciel almost jumped out of his skin when the door of the room opening quietly. His gaze automatically snapped up to the one who had entered but he lost interest quickly. It was just a girl. Granted, she was stunningly pretty, but Ciel was hardly interested in her. She was probably frivolous and whiny like all the other girls that came to these sort of dinner parties. All they did was annoy him.

Her hair was a brilliant shade of blue, tied loosely in the middle of her back and she had pretty lilac flowers slid into the sides, a magnificent jewel sitting in the centre of her forehead and giving her a tropical allure. An identical jewel was sat between her breasts and she wore a frilly, off the shoulder dress that was so short, Ciel dreaded to think about what he might see should she bend over. She wore a pair of heels with her dress and was looking at him curiously with bold, aquamarine eyes, rimmed with thick lashes.

"Oh…Hello." She said with a smile, "I didn't realise someone was in here."

Ciel grimaced internally. _I wish you hadn't found out. Now I have to pretend to be nice to you when I really don't care. I don't know you from Adam._

The teen gave the girl a pleasant smile, rising from his seat. "I was just taking a breather." He told her, approaching the door and hoping he could get out of there swiftly. Maybe find some other free room to sit in until this dinner party was over.

"I can understand that." The girl said, "Things downstairs can be very hectic. It can get a bit much for anyone. I was just rounding people up for the entertainment. It's supposed to be starting in a few minutes."

_Entertainment? _Ciel mused, _I wonder what that will be. I've been to other parties and it's usually a musician or something. It might be worth my time, just to maybe pass the minutes._

"I take it you live in this house then if you're being tasked with collecting the guests. How tiring. There's got to be over a hundred people here."

The girl smirked, "One hundred and fifty seven to be exact. I should know. I had all the invites sent out and had to hand sign them all for my parents. Not to mention have my servants run around endlessly making calls for this, that and the other. It was what you might call strenuous."

Ciel's eyes widened. _And at last we see your true colours. So _she's_ the daughter of this house that Lulu told me about before I left. She said it was probably in my best interests to talk to her or something and to make a good impression. I guess I never expected the heir of such a respectable family to be dressed so…_

"Miss Aoi, I presume, then? Or is it, Aoi-san, in your native tongue?"

Miss Aoi blinked, her pretty, almond-shaped eyes, glittering with some sort of surprised admiration.

"Yes…" She breathed, "That is me. How did you know?"

Ciel rolled his eyes in his mind, groaning. _You just freaking gloated about your servants and the preparations and you're honestly asking me that? What are you, stupid? What a moron._

"Just a hunch." He shrugged, attempting to walk around her. The teen almost cursed when he was stopped by a pale and delicate hand encased in lace gloves. Her fingers had wound around his jacket sleeve and were preventing him from leaving.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Sorry. You seem to know me but…I have no clue who you are. I don't remember seeing you here before at any of my parent's other parties."

_I wonder why…_Ciel twitched. Being pleasant as always though, the teen plastered a nice smile on his face and offered her his hand welcomingly.

"Ciel Sinclair." He introduced himself, cursing himself internally when he almost let _Phantomhive_ slip from his lips by mistake.

The blue-haired girl's lips formed a little _O_ in her surprise as she stared at Ciel in shock. Within seconds, that stunned light from her being caught off guard had vanished and had been replaced by an excited sort of awe. "Oh my god, really? _You're _Ciel Sinclair? It's such an honour to meet you." She grinned, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Your parents are brilliant."

_Oh dear lord, here we go again with the damn compliment stream._

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you. My parents are always talking about the business your family does and how successful they are. I…hadn't ever thought I would get to come face to face with you. Not in a million years."

Ciel pulled his hand free of hers, wiping it against the back of his trousers without her notice. "Yes, well, my studies keep me very busy. I don't usually have to time to intend these sort of gathers."

The girl nodded eagerly. "Of course. I mean, you _are_ a genius. With parents as brilliant as yours it's no wonder that you'd be amazing too. Um…please allow me to introduce myself properly." Taking a little step back, Miss Aoi clasped her hands together as if she were in prayer, bowing her head low respectfully. "My name is Safaia Aoi. Please treat me with kindness."

Watching her a hidden distaste, Ciel fought the unbearable urge he had to roll his eyes at her and walk away. She was blowing this well out of proportion and acting like such a fool, just like everyone else here. The were treating him like some sort of king and he was far from it. How irritating. If only they knew his true self. Not that they ever would. _He_ barely knew himself let alone them. Putting his hands together and replicating her actions, he was relieved when she righted herself, grinning brightly.

"Well then, may I show you downstairs? It would be a shame for you to miss the entertainment, especially when it was prepared in honour of your family's success today."

The teen nodded to her, gesturing for her to lead the way. She did so with a very obvious pleasure, her heels clicking all the way down the hall and her hips swaying as she walked in a very gentle sort of excitement. Every few minutes she would glance back at him, much to Ciel's discomfort, and he would see that same smile she had gained since finding out his name still firmly in place on her face. How irritating. He sincerely hoped that she wouldn't attempt to stick with him all night. The last thing the teen wanted was an annoying cling on pestering him.

Safaia lead him swiftly around the other guests that had somehow all managed to crowd into the huge parlour, bunched into a loop of bodies murmuring and whispering to one and other, sipping their drinks and no doubt gossiping. In such a crowd, Ciel spotted his parents easily but he chose to ignore them, dipping behind as many people as he could in order to remain a shadow to their vision. Luckily enough, the girl clearly hadn't seen his family either and so was taking him in the direction completely opposite to them, to a small and free location populated with plush seats and extravagant decorations.

She gestured for him to sit, budging up awkwardly, although there was plenty of room, and patting the space beside her. Ciel's fingers twitched at the prospect of sitting so close to this girl. She'd irritated him enough already. Seeing his momentary hesitation, the girl gave him an encouraging, friendly smile that made him internally groan, repeating her gesture. The teen stifled the aggravated sigh that threatened to shoot from his lips, stiffly taking the seat and not looking at the girl or that stupid puppy dog stare she was giving him.

_What a pest. God, she's like that idiot, Finny._

"I hope you will enjoy the entertainment, Ciel. I made sure it was the best we could get. Given that it was such a last minute party, I'll be honest, we couldn't hire a professional but what we do have is just as good, perhaps even better."

Ciel arched his brow at the girl, "Really? You have that much confidence?"

Safaia continued to look at him with that smile on her face, however, the did not miss that slight darkening off her aquamarine eyes that same when she answered his question. "I never doubt my servants. That would be…stupidity, especially in _their_ case. They are more able than the average person."

Ciel was about to enquire as to what she meant by that but he didn't get the chance, for at that moment, the room's lightening began to slowly decrease, fading to a black dimness that had the entire room erupting in chatter and anxious gasps.

"It's starting." The girl informed him.

Sliding his glance away from the girl, it befell to the centre of the room instead, where a single shadowy form could just be made out if Ciel squinted and focused all his concentration on that spot, one body in a mass of space that had been created by the crowd to create a simple stage. He couldn't make out much from the shadow due to it being veiled in black like everyone else, so he sat patiently, awaiting what was to come, none too surprised when the loud thumping of a drum suddenly began echoing in the room, filling the parlour with tribal sounds and music. He couldn't quite put a name to it but the sound was distinctively of an Arabian descent. It was hypnotic and rhythmic, like that of a snake charmer.

Slowly a light began to lift, revealing to the world the form that had been still, bathing the stage in beautiful gold and silver hues. The figure was distinctively female, her smooth and pearly back facing Ciel from where she was sat on the floor, her lower half spilling with crystalline white and ruby red fabric, clinging to her jewelled hips. Even more ivory pooled from her head in thick, wonderful curls which were clipped away from her face with exotic pins and ribbons.

At the sound of the music, she began to move, reaching behind slowing with an enchanting grace, leaning back over her hand to face her audience, briefly, lifting her skirt with her other. Ciel's eyes widened a little at the shocking scarlet colouring of her eyes and they way they burned with a fiery passion before snapping back and her assuming her starting position, timing every movement to the beat of the drum. Her body moved in perfect liquid synchronicity to every extended note of the music, as if it pulled her very being like a threat. The dance seemed to give off almost a seductive deadliness, like that of a black cat, leading it's prey to a dark alley and it's doom. Some movements were slow and others rapid, hitting each pulse with strength, like that of a heartbeat. When at last she did rise, Ciel could recognise the accents of Egyptian belly dance she had thrown in, her body moving as if it were a flowing stream, fluid and alluring. He was throw into the lands of Arabia and the such immediately, almost smelling the sweet aromas of fragrant perfumes, seeing the bright colours of veiled dancers and exquisitely weaved carpets. It was an odd feeling, almost as if she really were hypnotising him, beckoning so he could not turn his eyes away. Her skirt was the fluttering of a butterfly's wings, twining and rippling, dripping in elegance. Her spins and rotations reminded Ciel of petals blooming in spring. Her skin shimmered with luminance.

_I've seen exotic dancers before but none of them have ever been this enchanting. I wonder what it is about her. She seems to just give off the very essence of Egypt and Arabia. Her charm and grace…they're almost otherworldly. It's…hard to look away…even for a second._

The crimson ribbons that twined her arms flowed and twirled with her every grace, almost leaving trails of magic and allure where they sliced the air, gliding through with little effort. The bells attached to her hips and jewelled belly top jingled harmoniously, giving off a real calming effect. Ciel could tell he wasn't the only one here who was struggling to keep drag his eyes away. Other too had their gazes fixated to this one brilliant girl, this one captivating Cleopatra, following her every moments, her every pulse and flow, her magnificent story hidden within her movements.

She finished her dance with a single sharp flick of her hips, running her hand down her chest and setting that palm strongly against the flat of her stomach, the other the small of back, lifting with chin with a proud smile, looking into the distance.

Everyone burst into a cloud of applause at her performance. He supposed he couldn't blame them. He too gave her a small clap of appreciation. It truly had to been something spectacular.

"It's called _Aida_." Safaia told him, snapping his attention to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" He blinked, truly still a little dazzled. Ciel had barely even heard what she had said over the racket the crowd were making.

"The dance she did. It's called _Aida. _Normally she also does it with the use of a veil as well but she must not have wanted to tonight."

"I see." The teen answered, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. The dancer herself had disappeared from the stage and had gone god knows where, the lights having gone back up without him even noticing. "It was spectacular. I don't think I've ever seen a dancer quite like that before in my life."

Safaia nodded. "She and her brother are really skilled in that sort of thing. Music and dance are their specialities. They're very good at their expression. Perfect, even. It was her sibling who was paying the music, up there."

The girl gestured above to a small secluded balcony that sat atop some columns, a pair of glass French doors leading back into a room that was curtained with thin veils. If the musician had been playing up there, he certainly wasn't now. The location was baron and empty. Not even an instrument case had been left. How odd. It was almost as if they'd both disappeared into thin air.

"Siblings, huh…?" Ciel pondered, "Did you hire them together? A show like that was bound to have been expensive."

Safaia giggled. "No, not at all. Those two didn't cost me a penny. They're my personal servants. They did this because I told them to."

Ciel stared at her in surprise, narrowing his eyes. _Servants? That's some mighty talented servants. Makes me wonder how she acquired them. It can't have been easy and I doubt it was with her money. With skill like that, why would people like them waste their time serving a rich family when you could be earning millions doing other stuff? I'm willing to bet that if they had had news coverage here, that young girl would get herself famous in no time at all. It doesn't make any sense. Same with her brother. He's make a fortune in the music industry playing like that._

The girl was blabbering away, gloating like she had been before. "-it's not even all that unexpected she'd be good at this sort of thing. I mean, they're native to Egypt and the like so I suppose it would be natural-"

_It's an odd appearance too to say they're natives. I don't believe I've ever heard of Egyptians that are albino. Why do I get the feeling with them that they shouldn't be taken at face value. As lovely as her dance was, it make me feel quite uncomfortable as well. Something inside me kept telling me to look away and I don't know why. Something was tell me something was wrong. _

Ciel was suddenly tossed out of thought process when more music began to play, filling the parlour once more. It wasn't the same kind as the last. It was just normal ball music that he was used to. It was normal that at dinner parties like this they always had a formal dance. He guessed it was starting which meant there was not that long left until the party ended. For some reason this music seemed rather meagre and mediocre. It didn't have the same depth it's predecessor had, or quite the same deep meaning and pull. How disappointing.

The teen felt the seat beside him unexpectedly rise, it's occupier standing and tucking a lock of her blue hair behind her ears.

"It appears mother and father arranged for them to do the waltz tonight. Ciel, do you want to dance?"

Ceil felt the blood run out of his face and a shiver of fear and awkwardness fill him. He paled, clearing his throat and staring with a horrified look at the hand she was offering him. Dance, yeah right. Ciel had never been any good at such a thing. He'd been good at a lot of things at been alright with others, but dancing? No, that had always been an absolute disaster point with him.

"U-Uh…I'm afraid not, Miss Aoi. I'm not a very good dancer. I'd hate to embarrass you. "

The girl blinked at him, breaking into a grin. "Embarrass me? Don't be silly. A gentleman as wonderful as you isn't going to embarrass me. Come on!"

She grabbed his hand, dragging him in the direction of the parlour centre where everyone else had started taking their positions. Panic tightened Ciel's chest and he skilfully slipped his wrist of her grip, making her look back with a curious look and a frown.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Aoi, but I really am hopeless as a dancer. Please ask someone else."

With that, he broke away from the crowd, ignoring that kicked puppy disappointment that had filled her features. He couldn't really care less if he'd hurt her feelings. He was not going to humiliate himself like that all for the sake of some silly rich girl that refused to take no for an answer. There was no way. Storming back towards the steps where he hoped he would be able to find that room he had been in earlier again and take another rest until the end of the party, Ciel wasn't really looking where he was going and so never even noticed when he unexpected collided with another person, dressed all in black, and ended up dropping his glasses on the floor from the force of the bump. The teen cursed internally, wondering what kind of idiot would just walk into him like that. Sure, _he_ wasn't looking where he was going, but surely _they_ had been and would have seen Ciel was clearly _not_ in the mood to play dodgems. He needed to hurry and find a place to hide before that girl came running after him, if she was planning, which Ciel hoped she wasn't.

_Idiots. Everywhere I go there are always idiots that piss me off. I'd feel so much better yelling at this moron, but I won't, because that would be pointless. Shouting won't make this person not walk into me._

Bending down with an angry grit of his teeth, Ciel reached out to pick up his glasses, his eyes widening in surprise when another's hand was placed over his own. It was gloved in white leather and the sleeves of his jacket jet black. Something prickled his skin the moment they touched and the teen ripping his hand free instantaneously, drawing it back.

"My apologies." A smooth and enchanting voice said, distinctively male, "Please, allow me, young master."

The man's gloved hand picked up the glasses, stylishly holding them between his fingers. Ciel shivered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and tingling the moment he felt something touch his face, another gloved hand tilting his chin to make him look at the one he had bumped into. The man had a devilish sort of smirk tilting his lips and his accent held a slight English lilt to it. The old style English that Ciel had heard his mother speak in all his life. It was the same tongue he tended to occupy when he was forced to go to these parties in order to sound more proper. He hated it when his mother's accent came out in him but he supposed it couldn't be helped so he'd lived with it. He just tried to avoid said accent coming out at school.

The man's eyes were a deep and luxurious red, like velvet, intense and scrutinising. Staring into those eyes, Ciel felt as if the man was staring right into his very being. He was completely frozen to the spot, completely frozen in that gaze that was looking so deeply into him. Ciel lost the angry works he was going to say to this idiot for bumping into him. They left his mind and left him blank and reeling. For the first time in his entire life, the great Ciel Sinclair was left speechless. His words had left him. His course of action was nothing. All he could see was this man dressed in black with eyes like velvet.

Reaching up, the man slid Ciel's glasses back onto his face for him, pushing them up the teens nose and adjusting them so they sat perfectly.

"How careless of you to just walk into people." The man chuckled, "How on earth did you expect me to see you? You are such a little master, after all."

Ciel blinking. _Did he…did he just call me _short_?_

The teens eyes narrowed angrily at the insult. "How dare you!" He exclaimed, slapping away the man's hand with disgust and standing up abruptly. "How dare you insult me. You're the one who bumped into me, you _idiot_. How about you just watch where the hell you're going." With an annoyed _tsk_, Ciel stormed off, strutting down the hall and stopping only once to look back at the raven-haired man, his eyes narrowing as he clenched his fists in irritation. "And I am not short."

He left quickly after that, leaving that stupid guy to sit and fester with a puzzled look on his face, holding his hand to his chest. What an idiot. Insulting him in such a way! How _dare_ he! Commoners in school didn't treat him that way so the hell to anyone who tried to whilst he was at a party of this kind. It was true he had to be polite and gentlemanly but it was also true most people were bending their backs to get in his good books. No normal human being would be out to piss off Ciel Sinclair. It was a grave mistake on their part to say the least.

Grumbling all the way, the teen was able to find that room he had been in earlier and opened the door in a rush, slamming it shut with a loud bang of frustration once he was inside. Leaning back against the door so nobody would come in and disturb him, he found himself sliding down and sitting on the floor, breathing hard.

_Damn. I didn't even get the moron's name. If I'd have gotten his name I could maybe have- pfft, I don't know. I don't even know what I could have done. I'm not thinking straight like this. H-He just riles me up so much for some odd reason. I don't even know the guy and already he's pissed me off more than most people that I've known for years! That stare as well! What was with that? All he did was bloody look at me and I forgot what I was even going to say, and then there's this annoying feeling in the back of m head that, even though I have never met him before in my entire life, I know him from somewhere before! Something about that guy…is somehow familiar…yet…I can't place what…_

_Maybe it's just the eyes. That girl who danced tonight, she had eyes like him. They had been red too, and had that same kind of fire in them…that same kind of look…it reminds me so much of flames…so much of-_

Ciel gasped sharply, an agonising pain suddenly erupting in his right eye and knocking the breath right out of him. He cried out in pain, his hand flying up to his face. His hands were shaking as he ripped the glasses off his face, stiffening in shock and searing pain.

_W-what is this? I-It feels as if someone shoved a white hot poker through it…_

He clutched at his face in desperation, willing the pain to go and stifling his screams of ago. He couldn't make such a racket in such a place, not without attracting someone's attention. Biting his lips, he felt hot and salty blood spill down his chin from the pressure, panting. His mind was shot and he couldn't think straight with this agony burning his eyeball right out of his socket. Thrashing to distract himself from the unbearable stinging that was killing him, the ribbon from his hair came loose, fluttering to the ground, his bangs falling forward and into his face.

His breath was seeing through his teeth and, as it slowly began to subside once more, an unbelievable urge overcame the teen. The urge to check. Without even realising he was doing, the teen leaned his head back again the door, reaching into his pocket to pull out the compact mirror he had been carrying all night. He clicked it open, an unreasonable fear gripping his chest and clenching his lungs as he brought it up to his face and stared at his reflection, his eyes the size of planets and completely and utterly afraid.

_No…no, it can't be! I-It's not possible! It's not!_

Staring back at him in the mirror was a pair of eyes like none he had ever seen before, ones that couldn't possibly be his but he knew without a doubt they were. Staring back at him was a single blue eye, wide and round and full of fear, like that of a child's, and another violet eye that was undeniably glowing bright amethyst, embedded with a white hot symbol that had not been their before.

It was the sign of a pentagram scribbled with symbols.

The same symbol he remembered from the night he'd tried to kill himself.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The next chapter in<strong> _Exorcising Innocence_**! It took me a lot of time obviously and a lot of effort to get it right. I redid it so many times it's ridiculous but I think I'm happy with it finally ^^ As always, tell me your thoughts and feelings towards this. I can't continue if I don't know you want me to! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Good, bad, I don't care. Just tell me what's (or perhaps not) working. I will try and update ASAP but depending on what happens with my Roleplay facebooks and home and such, I can't promise it will be exceptionally quick, though I will make a HUGE effort not to repeat the length I left this story ever again. Questions, queries, etc, message me and I'll clear them up for you when I can. A big thank you to all who read this!**

**Right now to thank the HUGE amount of you who reviewed, etc. A HUGE CYBER BEAR HUG TO Y'ALL!**

+** Velvee - **Thank you for the Favourite Story. Muchly appreciated ^^

+** AnimexXxGoddess - **Thank you for the Favourite Story, Story Alert and review. Really? Thanks so much! *crosses fingers* Here's hoping so! Tell me what you think of this chapter you waited so long for ^^

+** Ayano131 - **Thanks for the Story Alert. Muchly appreciated ^^

+ **Animegeek123** - Thank you for *deep breath* Story Alert, Fave story, Fave Author (Really? Awwwww~ Thank you~ I feel so honoured) and, of course, you're review! Thank you so much. I hope you had happy holidays too!

+ **Neli** - Thanks so much for your review. You really think so? Awww~ You're making me blush. I'm happy to hear that. I do try. I make it my perogative to speak to my readers and let them knew exactly how much I love them for doing this for me. I hope this was up to scratch ;)

+ **Mudkiprox** - Thanks for the review. You're response made me laugh so much! LOL, Yes! Starla and Bailey are a tad non-humanoid, no? I believe I messaged you with all of your answers to your questions. I hope they made sense and you understood. Sorry for the confusion ^^

+ **Sebastian Hiwajima **- Danke for the review! And... O_O Are you joking? *dies from praise* Really? Thank you SO MUCH. I try. I can't handle all the praise you give me LOL! To answer your question, yes he did in a way. He exorcised his soul and sealed his abilities in a way so in a way, he did give up his demon side to become human, but in some ways not because he has every intention of getting it back, as you'll see. A little of both I think ;) For now, Ciel is fully human. Don't worry, he'll be back to his old self eventually, hence why no black fingernails ^^ No probs about the mention! Oh look! I mentioned you again LOL!

+ **FlameSpear** - Thanks for the Story Alert. I appreciate it so much!

+ **Awkward Assassin ** - Thanks for the Favourite Story.

+ **Isthisparadise** - Thank you for the review! I'm glad you get so much out of this! Yeah...his parents are a little bleh, huh? You got your wish though ;) Did you like the way they met up again? Sebby is definitely in da house now people XD I plan to do Sebby's point of view in the next chapter so watch out for that! You will see EXACTLY what our favourite butler went through. All in good time mwahahahaha~

+ **Promocat** - Thankee for the review~ Indeed ;)

+ **KitsuneMagic84 ** - Thanks for the review! Do you still love it? Sebby is finally here hehehehe. Da bitch is back! Thank you~ I tried to make my OCs likeable. I'm happy you got that from them. See? I didn't forget you! I never could! Sorry I took so long~ I hope this was worth the wait ^^

+ **BendyOStraw -** Thanks for the Story Alert!

+ **Titan-hyperion01** - Thanks for Story Alert!

+** QueenLoveless** - Thanks so much for the Story Alert, Fave Story and Review. Really? Thank you *bows*

+** what the gaaah** - Danke for the Story Alert :)

+ **VeganVampy** - Arigatou for the Story Alert ^^

+ **BROOMSTICKZ** - Thanks for the Fave Story. Can I say, I laughed so hard at your penname. It's brilliant XD

+ **Yana5** - Thanks for the Review :) Danke *bows*

+ **Freya9505** - Arigatou for the Fave Story & Story Alert

+ **Gingerbird** - Thanks for the Story Alert :D

+ **Peppermint twertle** - Arigatou for the Story Alert, Fave Author & Review. Girl, you are like my number one stalker nowadays LOL! God, I love you! Don't ever leave me, will you? I look forward to your reviews ^^ I like Safaia too~ LOL, one must always be wary of vegetables XD

+ **Kuso-baba** - Danke for the Story Alert :D

+ **MiramelRose** - Danke for the Story Alert ^^

+ **Fedski** - Thanks so much for the Review & Fave Story. Exactly. There's no rush, however, Sebby came in, just as requested ;) I was gonna bring him in later but with so many requests, I figured, why not? I hope this made up for all the info last chapter ^^ Your wait is over my friend ^^

+ **DuzellVisalia** -Thanks for the Story Alert ;)

+ **Broken-Paige** - Arigatou for the Story Alert, Fave Story and Review. Thanks so much. I'm really glad you like my writing. LOL I'm afraid simple storylines never roll very well with me. I like 'em complicated ;) I'm sorry you don't like my OCs, but to be blunt, they ARE there for a reason. I didn't put them in for no reason as you will see later on~ All of them are necessary. I hope you can come to like them. About my writing style, you'll find in a lot of published books nowadays it's very popular to put the name of the character who's view you're writing in at the top of the chapter. I do it as I see fit. Also it just smashes any confusions. I'm not one for pointlessly saying full names. It's just the way I am. Sorry. I'm not really doing this to be proffesional so I don't worry about that sort of stuff at all. This is for fun and the enjoyment of others only. Oh, would you look at that? I thanked you at the bottom of my chapter like you told me NOT to. ¬¬ I'm sorry this bugs you but this is how I roll. I don't have the time to message everyone and besides, who doesn't appreciate having your name mentioned? They should feel pride for reviewing and I'm not shy about publishing my appreciation. Word count means little to me, sweetie. Like I said, this is for fun only. Thanks for the tips and all. I appreciate it, truly, unfortuantly, I'm stubborn LOL So~ please don't take it to heart if I ignore your advice. Your critique was honest and for that, I am UBER grateful. Thank you so much ^^ and I did update, see?

**Wellll~ I guess that's everyone. Finally *phew* Seriously though guys, keep these reviews coming. I love to hear your thoughts. I appreciate all of you that took the time to read and even more so if you took that bit extra to review too. I hope this was all worth it and you enjoyed it ^^**

**~NightshadeTwiningTheRosary~**


End file.
